


Kiss Him, Kiss Me

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: But actual old men in speedos, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Multi, No Im Not Talking About Steve and Bucky, Old Men in Speedos, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: It was sunny and hot in New York, and she wasn’t going to spend the day in front of a screen when Coney Island was calling her name. She hadn’t had the opportunity to go since moving out here, and if only for the sake of taking nice Instagram pictures, she would put on her nicest bikini and ignore the gazes her boobs never failed to bring onto her.---She probably would never tire of this, watching the loves of her life together.A collection of ficlets written for the FYDL Vacation Challenge on Tumblr depicting the blossoming relationship between Darcy, Bucky and Steve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The challenge is a seven-day event with a prompt for each day. So far I'm planning a ficlet for every other day.
> 
> First day is "Tropical Island".
> 
> [The Tumblr post. ](https://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/post/176521211022/fydl-vacation-challenge-cool-for-the-summer-day)

This was going to be a good day. First off, as much as loved Jane, this was Darcy’s only day off of the week. She’d gotten up early to clean around her apartment, put outside her recycle a day early for the garbage collectors – a first in two years – and had prepared a thorough lunch for the beach. It was sunny and hot in New York, and she wasn’t going to spend the day in front of a screen when Coney Island was calling her name. She hadn’t had the opportunity to go since moving out here, and if only for the sake of taking nice Instagram pictures, she would put on her nicest bikini and ignore the gazes her boobs never failed to bring onto her.

She texted Natasha to see if she was free to join her, but her reply was “Busy right now. I’ll let you know if that changes.”, and she didn’t really know anyone else well enough for an half-naked excursion in the sun. Jane, Tony and Bruce were busy at some boring conference, Clint was with his family, Thor was back to Asgard, and as much as she enjoyed the few times she had the chance to speak with Steve, she didn’t have his phone number or felt confident enough to ask him out. She wasn’t even sure if he was in New York, he regularly visited Bucky in Wakanda and getting to know him mostly had been a result of “oh I bumped into you so why not hang out together?”

The former Winter Soldier was still recovering in Wakanda, last she heard, learning to live freely and without Hydra’s hold on him. Darcy could only imagine what his psyche had been like at first, but the fact he remained sane after everything that was done proved his resilience and strength, and for that, Darcy admired him.

Coney Island wasn’t a tropical island, but it was beautiful enough that day for Darcy to consider it so. The beach was a small paradise, not very crowded either. Darcy picked a spot as far away from old men in speedos as possible, slid off her summer dress and slathered sunscreen all over herself. Armed with a large hat and sunglasses to shade her face, she spread out to sunbathe with a good book. This was a good day.

At some point she retrieved the margarita she made herself, added a stainless steel straw and pretended she wasn’t drinking it from a mason jar. She also drank some water when she realized how strong that drink was. She didn’t feel like getting drunk all by herself on a beach.

Luckily no one was bothering her. It might have to do with her skin so pale that it was reflecting the sun and blinding anyone who dared approach.

After half an hour she got a text and was surprised to read it was from Natasha telling her she was coming after all.

_Is it okay if some friends come along?_

Darcy frowned at this. Natasha’s friends were either SHIELD agents, assassins, or Avengers. This was bound to be interesting. She continued to read her book, lulled by the waves and the sounds of the people talking around her, until a shadow falling on her made her look up.

“Hey there, stranger,” Natasha smiled down at her. She was wearing an intricate red bikini with a sarong tied around her waist. Simple, yet gorgeous as always.

“You were quick.” They quickly hugged, Darcy trying not to rub herself too much against Natasha’s fresh skin.

“Things looked up faster than I thought.” Natasha dropped her bag beside Darcy’s and brought out a towel she spread out.

“Can I know what you were busy with, or is it classified?”

“I was busy with those two,” Natasha said as she pointed at the two men approaching. Darcy had to adjust her corrective sunglasses to make sure she hadn’t fallen asleep while reading and was dreaming this.

“I hope we’re not intruding.” Steve’s expression was friendly, but careful, and Darcy thought it was due to Bucky right behind him, looking around through his sunglasses as if they would get attacked at any second. His left arm was flesh, but she distinctively remembered Tony mumbling against snake skin and metal arms once when she was making dinner and he happened to be in the kitchen, working on his starkpad.

Darcy got on her feet, dusting off some sand off her stomach. “Not at all. The more, the merrier, and beside, you’ll keep the creeps at bay for me.” She hoped her grin was hiding the alarm sound in her head. She wasn’t ready for those blue eyes and that smile, that face, those big—

She was engulfed in one of Steve’s trademark bear hugs. They hugged only a few times, but they always were amazing. Steve had to lean down to not disturb her hat, so his face pressed against her neck for a few seconds, not that Darcy minded. She was having a whiff of his cologne when Bucky turned and stared right at her. She’d seen pictures of him in books and his Wikipedia page, but his WWII look was very different from his current one, with the manbun and stubble. He hesitated for a second but ended up giving her a shy smile, and he didn’t have the right to melt her heart like that.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” she said after Steve released her and started to set up a place for both Bucky and him on Darcy’s other side. Bucky looked surprised for a second.

“I, uh—Steve told me a lot about you too. Darcy Lewis, Jane’s assistant under the protection of Thor.”

“Yup, that’s me.” She wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with physical contact, so she didn’t reach out for him, and he didn’t move either until she sat back down. “I hope you brought your own snacks, because I only made lunch for myself. Or we can find a vegan place later if you guys become hungry.”

“We just ate, but thanks,” Natasha said, spreading sunscreen on her legs.

“This place really hasn’t changed, don’t you think, Buck?” Steve stripped from his tight t-shirt, leaving him in palm trees printed swimtrunks that rode up to half his muscled thighs. Darcy had to tighten her jaw to keep her mouth shut. Then Bucky undressed too, but he was wearing Captain America swim briefs, and Darcy was so glad she had those sunglasses.

She didn’t hear what Bucky replied. Once her second of “ohshitohshitohshit” passed, she grabbed her drink and finished it in one long sip. Natasha was smirking when she looked at her, and Darcy narrowed her eyes. She wanted to slide her sunglasses down her nose for drama effect, but she wouldn’t see anything if she did, so instead she huffed in annoyance and turned her attention back to the two men who had settled on their respective towel.

“Do you need sunscreen?” She inquired, to which Steve made a negative noise. He was already on his back, his face turned towards the sun, visibly enjoying himself. Darcy wanted to brush back his hair.

“Nah, the sun doesn’t damage me,” he replied and winced when Bucky smacked his pectoral. It almost didn’t bounce back, not that Darcy was staring at them or anything.

“Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t wear any, punk. Lobster look ain’t good on you.” Speaking of which, Steve’s cheeks turned pink.

“Fine, but you put it on my back. Darcy, I’ll take that sunscreen, please.” Darcy couldn’t help herself, she snickered. She gave him the tube, then turned on her stomach to continue on her book. Ignoring the duo as they rubbed each other slick proved to be very difficult, and she might have sneaked glances a few times. Hearing them sass each other was a lot of entertainment, though, and she gave up on her book to check her phone instead.

“Um, Darcy,” Steve said once they apparently were done.

“Yep?”

“You’re turning a bit on your back, do you want me to put sunscreen on it?”

“Fuck, really? Oh man, I don’t want a sunburn. If you don’t mind, then sure. Just let me…” She removed her hat and took a hair elastic from her bag to put her hair up in a messy bun. Natasha had already stolen her hat and was pretending to read her magazine. “There, it should be easier for you to— Steve? You in there, buddy?”

Steve and Bucky had the same look on their face, which was troublesome. She looked around them for any threat, but there didn’t seem to be any. Maybe the same old man in a speedo that had winked at her was now giving them a look? She could understand why, with them looking like slick half-naked snacks.

She shifted and meant to grab the sunscreen from Steve’s hand, maybe Natasha would want to apply her lotion and not stare at her with an open mouth, but before she could get to it, Bucky was faster.

“Punk is too busy ogling you, so I’ll do it.”

Steve scowled, but the flush spreading all over his face was telling enough, and Darcy finally understood. Oh. So, no old man winking at them, apparently.

“Bucky,” Steve weakly protested. “It’s not, I mean, I wasn’t-“

“Cap, it’s fine, relax. We’re on a beach, we can admire who we want. I kinda like your state of lack of clothing too, don’t worry. I mean,” she gestured at them. “I have no complaint.”

Natasha’s laugh broke the awkwardness. “Captain America, defeated by a bikini.”

“Oh come on, don’t make it worse, Nat.”

Bucky rose and shifted place with Steve, giving Darcy an ample view of his abs and thick thighs. Supersoldiers meant amazing looking thighs, she reckoned, because wow. His chest was just as great too. This was such an amazing day.

“Turn around,” he instructed her with a small smile.

Darcy sadly did so, mouthed ‘Shut up’ at Natasha who was still snickering. She couldn’t stop herself from gasping at Bucky’s hands, his metal one was much colder than his flesh one despite the cover up.

“Sorry.” He started retreating, but she gripped it and put it back on her shoulder.

“Don’t be. It feels amazing.” There was a pause, and he started applying the sunscreen in firm, long strokes, his hands big and his fingers sure. He probably was great at massages, and the addition of his colder hand was almost enough to make her shiver with pleasure. She didn’t, fortunately, but it was just.

 “So how long have you been in New York?” She tried not to lean into his hands.

“Only today.”

“Really? And you’re spending the day with little ol’ me?”

Bucky wiped his hands on the towel underneath him, a small smile that matched Steve's fond gaze turning him very attractive. "I'm actually enjoying myself a lot."

Darcy grinned, patted his metal arm without thinking, but Bucky didn't seem to mind. "Same here, dude."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 is "stay-cation". I didn't even know there was a term for what I do during most of my off days, but here's a very chill ficlet, meant to show the progress of Darcy's relationship with Bucky.
> 
> See the rebloggable post on Tumblr [here](https://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/post/176608605187/fydl-vacation-challenge-cool-for-the-summer-day).

“Oh no, they didn’t cool down their cupcakes in the freezer before putting on the batter,” Darcy complained, shaking her head.

“So it melted?” Bucky said from her kitchen. He grabbed his bowl of chips and joined her on the couch. He sat beside her, closer than she thought he’d have a few weeks ago. Maybe it was so they could share their snacks? Darcy wouldn’t normally be willing to give away some of her sour strips, but for Bucky, she didn’t really mind. Especially on a day that he was feeling better about being left out of an Avengers mission involving Steve being away from three weeks.

Ever since that day at the beach, she’d seen a lot more of Steve and him at the Avengers facility, and they quickly exchanged numbers to make plans. From there they’d seen each other often, sometimes all three, sometimes with either Steve or Bucky. They both had different tastes, and Darcy was always happy to do something different with them. Steve usually had a location of the day in mind, whereas Bucky preferred to let others decide, but sometimes just liked to hang out all cozy, which suited Darcy just fine. She was really good at cozy.

They had been watching _Nailed It!_ for the past hours with the excuse they would look into something to do that day, but Bucky’s phone never left his pocket while Darcy’s laid on the coffee table, away from her reach.

When Darcy had proposed him to Netflix and Chill at her place, she half hoped he knew what the term really meant and acted on it, but she was pretty sure he was dating Steve. Which, to be fair, she was happy for them, she truly was, but being with them sometimes only reminded her how lonely she felt when they were gone.

It didn’t stop her from hanging out with them. She’d grown too attached to them, and them to her if the way Bucky would seek her out or the amount of heart emojis in Steve’s texts meant anything.

“I think the girl in the yellow vest will win,” Bucky said around a mouthful of chips, almost incomprehensible with his loud crunching. Darcy laughed and poked his thigh with her toes.

“Don’t speak with your mouth is full, that’s gross.”

Of course he had to open his mouth wide and show her its content. She choked on her laugh.

“Oh my god, I swear you're five and not a hundred years old.” She finally grabbed her phone with a groan and began to look for an activity to do. “We gotta get out of here, do something of our day, not that I don’t enjoy watching people wreck bakery.”

Bucky leaned against her to see what she was checking, warm and smelling really good. “Why don’t we just go out then, wander around, and something will end picking up our interest,” he said after a few minutes of Darcy not finding anything.

She made a small noise, because Bucky didn’t like suggesting activities, he’d usually agree to whatever Darcy or Steve came up with, so she wasn’t about to refuse. “Sure, we can do that too. Gimme five to get ready.”

“Ugh. You look plenty fine to me.”

“Flatterer,” she squeezed his hand and strode to her room to get ready, because she wasn’t about to walk outside in a shirt she’d owned for about a decade. She quickly changed in a comfortable summer dress, then put her hair up in a ponytail and changed her glasses for contact lenses so she could wear sunglasses. She put on some sunscreen and deemed herself ready.

“So who won?” She asked when she returned to the living room, Bucky still watching the show.

“The guy.” He took a look at her. “Well I won’t complain I had to wait, you look beautiful.”

She grinned, flattered. “My, so many compliments today. Thank you, Mister Barnes. May I say you look just as dashing as you ever do?”

“It’s all in the hair.”

“Mmph. You bet it is. Nothing else.”

Darcy’s apartment was in the most affordable boroughs of Brooklyn, but it still was a nice place to live. They started walking to Darcy’s favourite ice cream place to get a dairy-free ice cream sandwich that Bucky had never tried and loved, and then started walking without a real goal in mind. It was hot but breezy, so it was still comfortable enough, but Darcy wished she’d remembered to put anti-chaffing powder on the inside of her thighs.

It was still nice. Very nice, in fact. Bucky seemed content, openly talking about what used to be there, a memory of his childhood, or just voiced his opinions, which was really good in Darcy’s book. He wasn’t hiding his metal arm either. Sure, it brought them some weird looks, but most New Yorkers didn’t seem to mind, barely giving it a glance and shrugging it off.

They ended up on a Whole Foods’ rooftop for dinner per Bucky’s request. He wanted to try it and buy as much as he could eat. Darcy watched him pile his food, then hid her grin at the cashier’s face when he realized it wasn’t for the both of them. Bucky was too hungry to care.

“I don’t think I can eat anymore of this.” He laid back soon after, patted his flat stomach with a sigh. Darcy chuckled and stole his last tofu nugget.

“I give you ten minutes and you’ll be hungry again.”

His phone beeped with an incoming text, and he checked it. It probably was from Steve, judging by his sudden soft look. He typed a response, chuckling to himself, then gave her a genuine, happy smile once he caught her staring at him. Darcy couldn’t have asked for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is longer than this, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the story title makes sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mix of Day 4 "Camping Trip" and Day 5 "Cocktails".

She would be eaten alive out here, Darcy was sure of it. Why had she accepted to hike in the middle of nowhere where clearly she was the weak link and would be the first sacrificed to the monster, the Mosquito King.

She slapped away another blood sucker, groaning to herself. Bucky, Steve and Natasha were already so far away, only Wanda was kind enough to stay behind with her, even using her powers to keep the most mosquitoes at bay. Darcy was grateful for her existence.

"How much longer do you think they'll keep at it?" They hadn’t even had a break yet, and it'd been hours!

Wanda checked her phone for the GPS, which to be fair Darcy didn't even think to do. Normally knowing where she was going helped her stay focused, but a normal situation didn't involve her dying of the heat and mosquito bites.

"About half an hour. Think of the margarita waiting for us, the food. I can’t wait to eat s’mores."

Darcy took a sip of her cold water and pressed the insulated bottle against her sweaty chest, forcing her feet forward. Wanda kept her entertained, talking about new magical exercices she was doing to expand her abilities, the newest couples at the Avengers facility...

"Do you think people know about Bucky and Steve?" Darcy suddenly asked her, because it was pretty obvious to her. The way they looked at each other and had cared for each other over a century, their story was enough to make the romantics weep.

"Oh, um..."

"Wanda, you litterally can read people's mind, surely you’ve realized."

Wanda twisted her hands, finally shrugging. "I think you'll have to ask them."

What did that mean? "What does that mean?"

She wanted to chase after her, but her feet were set to only go at a certain pace, granted it was already a miracle she could keep going. She groaned and continued on the narrow trail. She was just muttering about never leaving the city after this when she spotted Steve coming towards her, and he was holding bug spray.

"My savior!" Because of course she didn't think about bringing it, she’d almost forgot to go and buy running shoes for this excursion, let alone get something against mosquito bites she hadn’t experienced in years. Staying inside was a natural bug spray in her book.

"Keep still," he told her, and sprayed her bare arms, then her legs and her neck. It smelled nasty but would do its job. Hopefully.

Seeing him crouched in front of her made her head swim with heated thoughts, but instead of doing anything about them, she bit her bottom lip and stayed still until he was done.

"You should be fine now. Ouch, this one is swelling real quick." He traced a bite on the side of her calf, tender and gentle, his finger lingering, then rose on his feet.

"Thank you." She had to go on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek, his beard tickling her, but it was totally worth it at his reaction. He wasn't even sweating in this heat, not a hair out of place, and yet he flushed red at the gesture. What surprised her was he kissed her cheek right back, then took her sweaty hand in his.

"Come on, it's just a little bit further."

They joined the others who were already setting up the camps. They were almost done, Bucky was using his metal hand to dig the poles in the ground while Natasha and Wanda were already having a drink.

“You found her,” Bucky exclaimed, then huffed when Darcy walked straight to him and faceplanted in one of his pectorals. She let out a long-suffering groan. His solid frame felt so nice, his chest more comfortable than all those muscles let on.

“You okay?” Bucky hugged her, uncaring of the fact she was a sweaty mess, and placed his cool metal hand against the back of her neck. He was a real angel sent to her, she swore sometimes.

“Tired, hungry,” she mumbled, squinting her eyes at Steve who was looking the both of them with… something Darcy couldn’t quite place.

“We just need to set up your camp, then we’ll start on food.” Steve started to ease her from her backpack, careful with his strength. Darcy didn’t protest, too busy counting the number of tents already set up. Two.

Fuck.

“Erm. Was I supposed to bring my tent? No one told me this.”

She distinctively remembered asking Natasha what she needed to bring, and nowhere in their conversation had the word “tent” been brought up.

“Oh. You’ll have to bunk up with Steve and Bucky, their tent is bigger than ours,” Wanda stated with her best apologetic face. She was a great actress, Darcy would give her that, but she still could see right through her innocent act.

“It’s no problem, Darcy,” Steve said with a small shrug. He was too pretty for the heat. “I’ll put your bag in our tent.”

She’d need a drink for this. Natasha had been gracious enough to prepare her one. It helped her calm her nerves and recover from the hike, and the fact neither Bucky or Steve seemed to be bothered by the change helped her as well.

They started making dinner soon after, with Bucky starting the fire and Steve installing the grill over it. Wanda put some quiet music and it was nice, with the forest surrounded them. The fire helped to keep the mosquitoes at bay, which Darcy wouldn’t complain about. It was getting dark by the time they finished eating dinner, and Darcy was at her third drink. She was a bit tipsy, but not drunk, just happy to be surrounded by friends. Steve had tucked her against his side when she’d started complaining about the chilling air, and with Bucky on her other side, she felt pretty cozy.

“You smell like sunshine,” Darcy commented to Steve without thinking. Whoops, maybe drunker than she’d thought.

Bucky chuckled. “And what do I smell like? The moon?”

“Shaddup. You probably smell like sunshine too, while I smell like bug spray.”

Her heart stuttered when Bucky brushed back her hair. “No you don’t.”

She smiled up at him, then noticed that the other two women had stopped talking to stare at them. Natasha whispered something to Wanda and they giggled.

It was even worst when it was time to go to sleep. Darcy had started to nod off unintentionally, but all that hiking and summer heat were getting to her. She was gently shook awake and they all walked to the same tent. It was larger than she anticipated, but the air mattress would still barely fit them all.

"I'll sleep on the floor in my sleeping bag," she decided.

Steve, who had been sorting through his own bag for pajamas, shook his head. "Nonsense. We can all fit."

Bucky nodded, brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth with bottled water. He started undressing without a care in the world, and Darcy had a glimpse of his muscled back before she turned around and took the excuse to get her things so she wouldn't drool at the display. She slipped outside to quickly change.

"Camping brings me so many memories," Steve commented when she came back, already changed and spreading a large sleeping bag on the mattress to use as a cover, then throwing a light cotton sheet and arranging some pillows with Darcy's help.

"Good or bad?"

"Both." Steve and Bucky answered at the same time. They looked at each other, but didn’t continue on the subject, which Darcy understood. Everyone they live those memories with were gone except for each other, that kind of trauma ran deep and Darcy didn’t want to pressure them into opening up about it.

Bucky chose the spot closest to the tent flap, Steve the other side, so Darcy was stuck to the middle. At least she had enough space to lay on her back and not touch neither of them if she kept her hands to herself. Bucky was turned away, but Steve was facing her and making a valiant effort at trying to fall asleep, but he kept moving his legs, brushing them against hers at some point and letting them there.

This whole predicament was doomed to fail.

"You know, I thought being in bed with the both of you would be hella more romantic," Darcy said after a while, when none of them was asleep and yet caught in this awkward situation.

Bucky shifted, turned his head to peer at her in the darkness, and Steve was probably doing the same thing from the other side, but she kept her gaze on the ceiling. "Wanda told me something interesting earlier."

Steve let out a small breath. "Oh yeah?"

She finally looked at him, then at Bucky. He had a guarded expression, something he'd never had around her.

"She said," she started, then licked her lips, unsure. No, she needed to let it out, and the cover of the darkness was giving her enough courage to do so. "She said I needed to talk to you about your relationship. Our relationship."

"That's... clever of her." Steve sighed. His hand found Darcy's neck, his fingertips descended on her collarbones and made her shiver with how delicate he was being. "Is this okay?"

She took his hand to lift it up and press a kiss in the center of his palm. "Yes. More than okay."

"Darcy," Bucky said, but he didn't sound hurt or jealous, in fact he shifted closer in possible earnest.

"Mm?"

"Kiss him." Bucky, who still had trouble making decisions for himself, had apparently no problem choosing for them.

Darcy turned to Steve, had a second of hesitation, but the slight pull of his hand on hers made her lean forward and press their mouths together. Well, she tried to, but missed and ended up kissing more chin than lips. She chuckled and tried again, aiming higher, and this time she hit her target without problem. Steve inhaled sharply at the contact and kissed her back softly, like he wasn’t sure this was happening and wanted to enjoy it to its fullest.

She should have expected Steve to be a passionate lover. He wrapped his arm around her to bring her closer, fingers trailing against her lower back under her shirt but not moving anywhere else. Darcy eased the kiss, pecking his plush lips one last time and scratching his full beard before letting him go.

The mattress moved, and she turned to Bucky who was right there. He slid his hand in her hair and pulled her closer, the hold sure but not painful. She shifted and wrapped her leg around his waist, hearing very well the small needy noise Steve made. The sheet wasn’t hiding much of their new position.

“Kiss me,” Bucky murmured, so close his nose bumped into hers, and there was no way Darcy could refuse such sweet order. He felt different than Steve’s, not as beardy, and his stubble was itching her chin already, but it didn’t stop her from kissing him until they were both breathless. Darcy had that sudden need to put him between Steve and her and hide him from the rest of the world. He didn’t need that kind of protection, especially not from her, yet the feeling would probably never vanish.

She puffed and tucked back a strand of hair from his gorgeous face.

“Now, both of you kiss,” she told them. Boy was she here for this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't realize there was 12 days to this event, go me, so feel free to shoot me any prompt for the other days either through a comment here or on [Tumblr](http://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/). Those prompts can be for this current universe of any shieldshock I previously wrote. Among them, there's the [talent sharing soulmate AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865125), the [people mistake Darcy for Black Widow AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764631), the [agent!Darcy and Steve undercover in a BDSM club AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738687), and last but not the least, the [mermaid!Darcy AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949640).
> 
> The remaining days:  
> August 6: Napping under the sun  
> August 7: Clothing optional  
> August 8: Sunburns  
> August 9: Spas are mandatory  
> August 10: Blisters  
> August 11: Aquatic life  
> August 12: Favorite place on earth


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 and 7 are "Napping under the sun" and "Clothing Optional".

It was 11am on a Tuesdays and Darcy was already hacking into a corporation. Well, not any corporation, an _evil_ corporation, and evil corporations were okay to hack at 11am on Tuesdays, or any time of any day for that matter. Jane and her had been suspecting they'd been stealing some of Jane's research through the SHIELD's data dump, so Darcy was trying to find out whether it was true or not.

She wasn't sure if it was completely legal, but at the same time, they might have been stealing from Jane, so it was just fair. At least that's what she was telling herself as she downed the remains of her coffee and continued to bring down firewalls.

Jane brought her a donut, probably tried to understand what Darcy was doing. Hacker vocabulary never had been her forte, but Darcy barely could understand her astrophysics notes at times, so they were even.

"Did you find anything yet?" Jane asked, her fingers drumming against Darcy's backrest the only sign she was worried.

"Not yet, I'm still trying to get in. They did fine work, but I once had a competition in college where we had to hack through—"

Then she stopped, because she looked up and saw Captain freaking America in front of her desk. She must have been really concentrated to not hear him, but he could be pretty quiet for such a big guy. They had been planning to go have lunch with Bucky, right.

"Stevie!" She greeted him with a large smile, somehow hoping he'd heard none of that.

"Hack through what?"

Well, away went her hope. Her fingers continued typing as he greeted Jane and stepped around the desk to stand beside Darcy. "We had to hack a website ran by some racists and change the whole theme. It was pretty fun." She didn't mention getting into their finances and transferring the funds to a charity needed it more. She'd been called Robin Lewis for a while after that feat.

Steve made a disgruntled noise, clearly not believing her. "I didn't know you could do that."

"One of my many hidden talents."

"I'd say." Steve put two fingers under her chin as he leaned down to press their lips together. She licked his bottom lip as they parted and smiled at his sweet taste. Speaking of hidden things, Steve had a huge sweet tooth that Bucky had been trying to feed ever since he discovered he liked cooking and baking.

"Hi," she grinned, and he returned it with one of his crooked smirks she liked so much.

"Hi."

Jane cleared her throat behind them, which almost made her. "Darcy, the hacking,” she reminded her.

"Oh shoot. Yeah, let me finish this."

Darcy turned back to the computer and quickly got rid of the last firewalls to get onto the corporate's website. "There you go, Jane. I started the search, the program will highlight any keywords mentioned in your research."

"Thanks. Get out of here, now, the both of you."

They didn't need to be told twice. "Text me if there's any change." Then they were out of the door, walking hand in hand. They were in the elevator when Darcy thought of asking where they were going. She thought they were going to get lunch, but instead of going down, they were heading to the rooftop?

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Steve said, looking at her with dark eyes. Hot desire pooled in her belly when he backed her against the wall and kissed her before she could ask more questions. Well, that was a nice way to shut her up. She curled her hand around the back of his head, gently tugging on his soft hair, while he made a mission to steal her breath away in the best way possible, his big warm hands sliding up under her shirt.

His lips trailed down her neck, where he started mouthing at the soft skin there and leaving wet open-mouthed kisses. Darcy gasped and fisted the back of his shirt, urging him on.

The elevator stopped and the door opened with a ding. They’d reached the penthouse.

“Just when it was getting good,” she mumbled with disappointment.

“We’re just getting started, sweetheart.” Steve pecked her lips one last time before he let go of her with a smile, pulling her outside with him.

She didn't expect to see so many flowers, it made the spread picnic tablecloth and the cushions with the closed basket even more romantic, but the best feature was definitely a nearly naked Bucky laying on the bench with a perfect view of Manhattan and napping under the sun. His eyes remained closed even when they approached and his legs didn’t even stir, which meant he was truly asleep. Steve and Darcy exchanged a glance, then had the same idea.

They crouched beside him, looking so peaceful, Steve at his side and Darcy behind his head. Steve leaned over him and pressed close-mouthed kisses on his cheeks, jaw and lips, while Darcy settled to push back his hair from his forehead and enjoy the display. She probably would never tire of this, watching the loves of her life together.

Bucky didn’t take long to wake up, his brows furrowing as he remembered where he was. He hummed when Steve stroke his cheek and finally opened his eyes. He had such thick dark lashes, Darcy was jealous.

“Hey there, sleepyhead,” she softly said, not stopping her ministrations in his hair, and with the way he was leaning into her hand, he seemed to love the attention.

“You were supposed to set up the picnic,” Steve scolded him, but his words lacked malice, and the way he kept petting Bucky’s stubbly chin and jaw didn’t help either, his other hand following the lines of Bucky’s chest. Darcy definitely couldn’t blame him.

“Sorry. Fell asleep,” Bucky mumbled, clearing his throat. He reminded Darcy of a giant cat seeking the sun and occasional petting.

“I don’t mind at all,” she said, “if you stay in your underwear while we eat.”

Bucky shrugged, amusement dancing in his eyes as he straightened. “Alright, if you both do the same.”

Darcy blinked, exchanged a look with Steve, then they started undressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to shoot me any prompt for the other days either through a comment here or on [Tumblr](http://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/). Those prompts can be for this current universe of any shieldshock I previously wrote. Among them, there's the [talent sharing soulmate AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865125), the [people mistake Darcy for Black Widow AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764631), the [agent!Darcy and Steve undercover in a BDSM club AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738687), and last but not the least, the [mermaid!Darcy AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949640).
> 
> The remaining days:  
> August 8: Sunburns  
> August 9: Spas are mandatory  
> August 10: Blisters  
> August 11: Aquatic life  
> August 12: Favorite place on earth

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
